


AFTERGLOW- (Han & Leia on Bespin- Continuing piece from ROMANTIC RESPITE)

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS - THE EMPIRE STRIKES BACK
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han and Leia further their love on Bespin
Relationships: Han Solo - Relationship, Leia Organa - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	AFTERGLOW- (Han & Leia on Bespin- Continuing piece from ROMANTIC RESPITE)

AFTERGLOW  
(From: The Empire Strikes Back - Han & Leia on Bespin  
Continuing piece from ROMANTIC RESPITE

Leia Organa stretched languidly on the bed, giving a tiny, sated sigh, then, after drawing  
the plush covers up under her arms, snuggled against the back of her lover…Han Solo. 

Turning her head to the left, over Han’s shoulder, she caught the sound of his soft snoring and  
her heart skipped a beat.

She wouldn’t disturb him; they’d been through so much during the galactic day and it wasn’t  
over yet.

Their intimate time ran through her mind and a pink glow warmed her cheeks. She knew the  
‘facts of life’, but hadn’t experienced them…until now…with the one she wanted to.

Questions ran through her mind…would they get married? Would they only be lovers?  
Could they truly have a future together? Would the struggle of the Rebellion tear them  
apart? She closed her eyes to block out those thought…don’t clutter this beautiful ‘after time.’

Then, another thought flowed through her mind, and she moved her hand to her abdomen.  
What if they had created a child? For just a flash, panic struck her…they were anxious to  
be together and didn’t think about ‘precautions’…just as quickly the panic passed as she  
imagined a boy…with his father’s dark, shaggy hair, cutting hazel eyes and quirky  
devil-may-care attitude. She laughed silently to herself. It would serve that Corellian  
right if he had to raise someone just like him. Her mind wondered again and she began  
thinking about a girl….perhaps delicate, gentle and beautiful like her mother, or it could  
be the reverse…a daughter could be like Han. The Maker help them if that was the case!

But, it would be so difficult to raise a child in the Rebellion..could she be a Senator  
and a mother? But, others were doing it..some of the officer’s wives had given birth  
and some Rebel recruits came with their families. They had medical facilities at the  
Rebel Bases….

She brushed aside those thoughts and glanced at the crystal emblazoned chrono on  
the wall. There were still a few hours before the dinner Lando planned, so she  
could get some rest.

Turning over, Leia tucked her hand under her chin, and with a sleepy smile, wondered  
what that ‘scoundrel’ had planned for the rest of their lives.


End file.
